Valentine's Special! : First Kiss
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Fic oneshot yang berkisah tentang ciuman pertama OCs saya dengan beberapa character Saint Seiya XD Don't like Don't read!
1. Chapter 1 Sophie

FIRST KISS : SOPHIE

* * *

_Valentine…_

_Hari di mana kita memberikan kasih sayang kita, cinta kita kepada orang yang berharga bagi kita_

_Kepada pacar, keluarga, saudara, sahabat, dan banyak lagi…_

_Sekarang, aku ingin berbagi kisah…_

_Tentang hadiah valentine special yang kudapat dari seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku_

* * *

"Eh? Kencan?"

Malam yang tenang di Mansion Kido. Kebanyakan para penghuninya sudah tertidur nyenyak. Maklum, mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit setelah pertempuran di 12 kuil, jadi yah tentu saja pasti capek. Sekarang kita focus kepada dua orang yang berada di sebuah kamar (?)

Yap, dua orang itu adalah Andromeda Shun dan Sophie. Mereka tengah duduk bersama di kamar Sophie. Mereka baru jadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi tetap saja mereka masih canggung menghadapi satu sama lain.

"Iya… aku eh… ingin mengenal kamu lebih dekat Sophie…" Kata Shun sambil merona. Agak susah buatnya untuk mengucapkan nama Sophie tanpa embel –san, tapi berhubung mereka pacaran sekarang, kan nggak enak kalau manggilnya terlalu formal.

Sophie yang mendengarnya juga sedikit tersipu. Saat ia akan menjawab pernyataan cinta Shun, ia sudah memperingatkan Shun bahwa, sekarang ini dia masih menyimpan rasa pada orang lain, jadi hatinya tidak akan sepenuhnya untuk Shun, namun di luar dugaan, Shun berkata bahwa itu tidak apa-apa, dan dia masih ingin agar Sophie menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hmmm… Boleh deh, kebetulan besok juga hari valentine…" Kata Sophie. Shun tersenyum senang. "Kalau gitu, besok kita pergi ke taman saja yuk!" Ajak Shun. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Sophie SANGAT tidak suka dengan mall, kecuali untuk urusan membeli buku atau belanja aja.

Sophie mengangguk. "Oke… Sampai besok…" Lalu dengan itu, Shun beranjak dari kamarnya.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

"Nih, minum hangat-hangat." Kata Shun sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang hangat.

"Oh, terima kasih." Sophie mengambil minuman kaleng itu dan menempelkannya di pipinya.

Pagi itu turun salju, jadi Sophie mengenakan baju wol lengan panjang berwarna puti dan celana panjang jeans warna hitam, ia juga mengenakan sebuah coat berwarna biru, dan mengenakan mittens berwarna putih.

Shun hanya mengenakan baju kaos biasa, jaket hitam, dan celana putih (nggak dingin apa yah?).

Mereka lalu duduk di bangku taman, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana, beberapa anak-anak yang bermain salju dan sebagainya.

Shun dan Sophie diam tak bergerak di posisi mereka masing-masing. Shun bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tak pernah punya pengalaman pacaran, dan lagi, sejak suka sama Sophie, ia selalu gugup setiap kali ia dekat sama Sophie.

Sementara Sophie, ia juga sama dengan Shun. Ia terlalu gugup, bukan karena dia dekat sama Shun, bukan, melainkan karena banyak sekali rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari Shun. Ia takut kalau misalnya Shun tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa ia adalah Putri Poseidon, Shun akan membencinya. Ia jelas tak ingin itu terjadi.

Suasana kencan mereka bukannya romantis, malah mencekam. Tak satupun dari mereka yang bicara, sampai pada akhirnya, ada juga yang angkat bicara.

"Jadi… eh… Ulang tahunmu kapan Sophie?" Tanya Shun. Kedengarannya menyedihkan sekali, tapi Shun memang tidak tahu kapan ulang tahun Sophie. Ia tak pernah terpikir untuk bertanya, apalagi saat itu mereka sibuk dengan perang melawan Silver Saints, mana ada waktu mengurus ulang tahun.

"Aku? Tanggal 25 Desember." Katanya.

Shun mengangguk dan mengingatnya baik-baik.

"Kalau Shun? Ulang tahunnya kapan?" Tanya Sophie.

"Tanggal 9 September."

Sophie mengangguk. "Jadi… kita hari ini mau ke mana?" tanya Sophie penasaran sambil menempelkan minuman kaleng tadi ke pipinya.

"Hmmm… Mau ke Aquarium? Kebetulan aku dapat tiket gratisan dari Nii-san." Kata Shun sambil menunjukkan dua tiket Aquarium. Mata Sophie langsung berbinar-binar. Ia sangat SUKA Aquarium, wajar saja, dia kan putri Poseidon, jadi ia suka dengan apapun berbau air dan makhluk air. Ia mengangguk sekuat tenaga.

"Mau!" Katanya bersemangat.

Shun terkekeh kecil lalu mengangguk "Ya sudah, ayo jalan." Katanya. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sophie. Sophie tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Shun, dan mereka beranjak dari tempat itu.

* * *

**Tak jauh dari sana…**

"Wuiss! Si Shun hebat juga tuh!" Seru Seiya.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga dan Ikki ternyata mengikuti sepasang kekasih itu dan mengawasi- ehm… mungkin lebih tepatnya membuntuti yah?- mereka dari jauh.

"Seiya, kenapa sih kita harus melakukan ini? Mereka kencan doang mesti diawasin." Kata Hyoga kesal.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita kan hanya mencoba membantu mereka agar lebih dekat. Lihat aja tadi, atmosfirnya mencekam banget, nggak ada romantis-romantisnya mereka."

Hyoga sweatdrop. "Lalu? Gimana caranya kita ngebantuin? Bilang aja lu cuman mau ngeliat mereka aja." Kata Hyoga.

"Yah kalo nggak ngebantuin, kita jadikan aja pengalaman kencan mereka sebagai guide book kita kalau kita pacaran sama seseorang ntar." Kata Seiya polos.

Hyoga sweatdrop lagi. 'Nih anak sarap'

Shiryu terkekeh. "Yah, tidak buruk juga. Toh kita hanya melihat dan tidak menganggu kan?" Kata Shiryu.

Hyoga melihat Shiryu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Shiryu menikmati ini!

"Dan lagi, paling yang butuh guide itu paling nanti hanya Seiya dan Ikki." Kata Shiryu.

"He? Hyoga juga dong! Kan dia juga jomblo." Kata Seiya.

Shiryu terkekeh. "Aku tak yakin." Kata Shiryu sambil menatap Hyoga dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Hyoga yang tahu arti tatapan itu, wajahnya langsung merona merah.

"Hyoga… Jangan bilang kalau loe udah punya pacar…" Kata Seiya sambil memicingkan mata pada Hyoga.

"Nggak! Gue belum punya pacar!" Teriak Hyoga.

* * *

**Kembali dengan Shun dan Sophie…**

"Ng?"

"Kenapa Sophie?" Tanya Shun saat melihat Sophie tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Rasanya tadi aku denger suara Hyoga-kun deh…" Kata Sophie.

"Eh? Aku ngga dengar apa-apa kok." Kata Shun.

"Hmm… ya udah deh, kita lanjut jalan aja yuk."

* * *

**Kembali dengan bronzies lainnya…**

"Buodoh! Hampir ketahuan tahu!" Kata Seiya sambil setengah berteriak.

"Makanya gue bilang juga nggak usah ngebuntutin mereka! Ikki! Coba lu kasih penjelasan masuk akal ke mereka agar mereka stop berbuat hal konyol begini." Kata Hyoga sambil menunjuk Seiya dan Shiryu.

Ikki sendiri sweatdrop dengan kelakuan tiga temannya. Ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia mau-mau aja ikut rencana Seiya. Tapi saat melihat adiknya senang, rasa bersalah itu langsung hilang di telan bumi.

"Yah… aku juga nggak tahu mau bilang apa…" Kata Ikki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

#GUBRAK!

* * *

**Di Aquarium**

Sophie belum pernah ku Aquarium sebelumnya, tapi ia pernah membaca dan melihat gambarnya di buku, ia bahkan pernah mendengarnya dari teman-teman camp-nya, namun ia sendiri belum pernah ke akuarium. Sekarang, ia melihat Akuarium dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dan itu SANGAT indah.

Shun tersenyum saat melihat Sophie sangat menikmati kencan mereka. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Ikki nanti. Biarpun ia senang sekarang, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Shun.

Saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sophie, Sopie bilang bahwa ia _pernah_ menyukai orang lain, dan _masih_ menyukai orang itu sampai sekarang, karena itulah Sophie bertanya apa Shun benar-benar mau menjadi pacarnya. Tentu saja Shun bilang ia tetap ingin jadi pacar Sophie. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai gadis berambut biru ini untuk melepaskannya begitu saja, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa menenangkan perasaannya yang kiann berisik, ingin mengetahui apa Sophie benar-benar masih menyukai cinta pertamanya.

"A-ano… Sophie…?"

"Yah? Ada apa?"

Shun menarik nafas. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"Sophie… aku bukannya meragukanmu… tapi… apa kamu masih punya perasaan pada Ryan?" Tanya Shun gugup.

Sophie sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tak menunjukannya. Wajar saja jika Shun menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sophie juga yakin Shun bertanya bukan karena Shun meragukannya.

"A-aku… tidak tahu… iya dan tidak kurasa… Kadang aku memikirkannya, tapi yah… semenjak…" Wajahnya merona "Semenjak kita pacaaran…. Aku sudah tidak pernah… memikirkannya lagi…" Kata Sophie. Dan kata-kata itu bukan bohong. Sophie memang sudah tak pernah lagi memikirkan kisah cintanya dengan Ryan sejak Ia menerima Shun menjadi pacarnya. Mungkin Shun memang sudah melepaskannya dari janji masa lalu yang mengikatnya dengan Ryan.

Shun tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Begitu yah?"

Sophie kebingungan melihat senyuman Shun dan nada bicaranya yang menandakan seolah dia cemburu. "Kamu… cemburu?"

Wajah Shun langsung merona. "Mungkin… bohong kalau aku bilang tidak…" Kata Shun, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"O-oh…" gumam Sophie, wajahnya merona juga. "Y-yah… itu kan wajar… maksudku, yah aku terdengar seperti menduakanmu… Maafkan aku yah…" Kata Sophie, suaranya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

Mendengar nada bicara Sophie, Shun menjadi agak panik. "Ti-Tidak kok! Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu... Aku tidak peduli masa lalumu... Yang kusukai adalah Sophie pada saat ini…" Kata Shun sambil memberikan senyum malaikatnya (?).

Muka Sophie merona lagi saat ia melihat senyuman Shun yang bak senyuman malaikat itu. "Ma-makasih…" Katanya sambil menunduk malu.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, sampai…

"Sophie…"

"I-iya?"

Sophie berbalik untuk melihat Shun berada cukup dekat dengannya, hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan. Jantung Sophie berdetak kencang, ia jadi sulit bernafas karena wajah Shun makin dekat dengan wajahnya, dan ia berani bersumpah wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Shun tidak lebih baik lagi. Ia tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya sampai ia berani berada sedekat ini dengan wajah Sophie. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar, dan mukanya sudah memerah semerah tomat.

"A-anu… Shun?"

"Tutup matamu…" Kata Shun pelan.

Sophie hendak protes tapi kedekatan mereka- yang sekarang sudah _sangat _dekat hingga kening mereka bersentuhan- membuat lidahnya kelu dan otaknya menjadi kacau, jadi ia turuti saja apa kata Shun dan menutup matanya.

Shun sendiri sudah sangat gugup. Ia sempat mengumpat dirinya dan otaknya karena situasi ini, tapi bukan berarti ia juga tak mau mencium bibir mungil gadis tersebut. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan saat…

"Jangan dorong!"

"Hey! Nanti ketahuan!"

"Seiya! Jangan injak kakiku!"

"Menyingkir dariku! Kalian berat!"

Yap, ciuman mereka terhenti saat empat suara mengganggu mereka, dan empat orang pria meluncur jatuh dari balike tembok dan menabrak sepasang kekasih itu.

"WAH!"

"KYAA!"

Yap, bisa dibilang… situasinya menjadi kacau, untung Akurium sedang sepi.

"Aduh… Sophie, kau nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Shun.

"A-ah… ermm… yah… anu…" Sophie gelagapan. Posisi mereka saat ini benar-benar… tidak mengenakan.

"Eh?"

Shun menopang dirinya dengan kedua lengannya, dan… betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari bahwa ia sekarang ada di atas Sophie (A/N: Posisinya bahaya tuh!). Mukanya langsung merona dan ia cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma- maafkan aku! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Shun panik. Sophie juga cepat berdiri menunduk malu. "I-iya…."

"Kalian sih!" Mereka berbalik untuk melihat Seiya dan Hyoga berargumen.

"Kok nyalahin gue!? Kan udah dari awal gue bilang kita nggak seharusnya melakukan ini!" Kata Hyoga tidak mau kalah.

Shun dan Sophie sweadrop melihat teman-teman (dan kakak) mereka beradu mulut di situ.

Shun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia menggenggam tangan Sophie. Sophie langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ayo kita keluar sementara mereka masih bertengkar." Bisiki Shun. Sophie tersenyum lalu mengangguk, dan mereka pergi meninggalkan keempat bronzies yang masih cekcok di sana.

* * *

"Aku nggak nyangka mereka mengikuti kita…" Kata Sophie sambil sweatdrop.

"Hahaha… mungkin mereka hanya khawatir…" Kata Shun.

Sophie juga tertawa kecil. "Eh, Shun?"

"Iya?"

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali, terima kasih yah." Katanya sambil menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya.

Shun tersipu malu, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh iya."

"Yah?"

Shun memegang dagu Sophie, lalu ia mendekat dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sophie kaget karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi ia membalas ciuman Shun.

Setelah beberapa detik- yang terasa seperti beberapa jam- mereka lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Muka mereka masih merah dan nafas mereka masih agak cepat karena gugup.

"Kita… pulang yuk?" Ajak Shun. Sophie mengangguk. "Ayo."

Mereka lalu berpegangan tangan dan menghubungkan jari-jari mereka, dan berjalan pulang ke mansion.

* * *

_Dear "you" who is far away from here_

"_She" who has broke her promise with you has dissapeared from your life_

_For "she" has found herself a new man and a new name and has reborn as "Me"_

_That's why…_

_I'd like to put an end to this drama between "You" and "She"_

_By writing this letter to you…_

_So that when you found this letter…_

_You'll forget about me…_

_And then, sweet man, you won't have to be bound by our silly promise anymore_

_I'm sorry I couldn't keep it in the end_

_Goodbye_

_Love S.S.E_

* * *

Sophie membaca surat itu lalu tersenyum. Ia berdiri di atas atap mansion Kido dan meletakkan kertas itu begitu saja, membiarkan angin musim dingin membawanya. Ia berharap, surat itu akan sampai ke tujuan.

_Semoga, kamu bahagia di manapun kamu berada, dan kuharap kita bisa lepas dari akhir tragis yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti_

Sophie lalu memandang bintang di langit, dan menutup matanya, mengingat masa lalunya, mengingat cinta pertamanya.

_Kuharap, suatu saat kita bisa bertemu kembali, dan kuharap bukan sebagai musuh, ataupun pansangan kekasih_

Sebelum akhirnya kenangan itu hilang bagaikan angin lalu

_Melainkan sebagai seorang sahabat, karena aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang sangat berharga melebihi siapapun juga, bahkan melebihi dirimu_

"Sophie?"

Sophie menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Shun berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kok kamu di sini malma-malam begini? Nggak pakai jaket pula. Ayo masuk, nanti kamu sakit."

Sophie hanya tersenyum.

_Kuharap kau juga akan menemukan orang seperti itu_

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak… Ayo kita masuk."

_Selamat tinggal… Cinta pertamaku…_

* * *

**DONE! Chapter 1 dari edisi khusus Valentine!**

**NEXT: Siria dan Hyoga**


	2. Chapter 2 Siria

SECOND KISS: SIRIA

Siria menatap ke arah jam. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia mendesah dan kembli menatap cokelat panasnya yang terletak di atas meja,

Sudah seminggu lebih ia seperti ini. Terbangun setiap tengah malam dan tak dapat tidur kembali, alasannya?

Mimpi buruk.

Setiap malam ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Ia memimpikan medan perang. Mayat tergeletak di sana-sini, berlumuran darah, dan juga beberapa makhluk yagng tidak dikenalnya ada jga tergeletak di sana. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan lagi…

Sosok mummi yang selalu muncul di hadapannya setiap kali mimpi itu menghantuinya.

Mummi itupun selalu mengatakan hal yang sama:

"_Aku menanti engkau__…"_

Bukan hanya penampilan, tetapi suara mummi itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Itulah alasan utama kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur.

Ia bisa saja membangunkan Miho untuk menemaninya, tapi ia takut merepotkan.

Siria kembali melirik jam.

'Hmm… apa aku jalan-jalan keluar aja kali yah? Nggak aka nada yang sadar kan?' Pikirnya.

Iapun berdiri dengan tenang dan mengendap-endap ke arah pintu keluar. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mencaari kunci cadangan panti asuhan yang diberikan oleh Miho.

Miho memberinya kunci duplikat karena Siria memintanya. Ia memberi alasan bahwa dia insomnia, jadi kadang dia akan terbangun tengah malam dan berjalan-jalan sampai ia mengantuk. Alasan yang aneh, memang, namun itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Akhir-akhir ini Siria memang sering keluar panti asuhan tengah malam karena tak bisa tidur, Miho juga tahu hal ini, dan ia percaya saja dengan alasan Siria bahwa ia memang insomnia.

Siria lalu mengambil kunci itu lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar lalu mengunci pintunya lagi.

* * *

Hyoga memandang langit berbintang. Esok adalah hari besar baginya dan teman-temannya. Mereka akan berangkat ke Sanctuary dan menghadapi para Saint Emas. Kalau bisa, mungkin lebih baik bila Sophie ikut bersama mereka agar ia bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi sekarang ini, agar tidak ada pertumpahan darah yang terjadi, namun tampaknya takdir tidak berada di pihak mereka.

Sophie masuk rumah sakit kemarin karena penyakitnya. Jujur saja walaupun hanya mengenal Sophie beberapa bulan, ia merasa agak sedih dan khawatir dengan kondisi Sophie.

Hyoga menguap.

'Mungkin aku tidur sekarang aja kali yah? Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang…' Pikirnya.

Ia baru saja akan berbalik menuju kamarnya saat ia melihat seseorang melewati mansion Kido.

Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang mengenakan piyama dan jaket berwarna hitam serta selop berbentuk boneka beruang.

"Siria…?" Gumamnya.

Hyoga mengucek matanya dan melihat sosok itu lagi untuk memastikan bahwa itu memang Siria, dan benar saja, gadis itu memang Siria.

'Ngapain dia malam-malam begini keluyuran?' pikirnya. Hyoga tahu Siria bukan cewek yang hobi 'main-main' tengah malam begini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, lagipula saat Hyoga perhatikan baik-baik, Siria kelihatan agak pucat dan lesu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hyoga-pun masuk kamarnya dan mengambil jaketnya. Ia harus memastikan apa yang terjadi pada Siria.

Siria berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Ia berharap dengan berjalan dan melelahkan dirinya sendiri akan membuatnya mengantuk dan tidur, dan ia juga berharap mimpi buruk itu tak mengganggunya.

'Ahh… gimana nih? Mau kembali tidur juga aku takut sekali sama mimpi itu… kalau mimpi itu kembali menghantuiku, nanti sama saja akhirnya aku nggak bisa tidur…' Pikirnya.

"Siria!"

Siria terkejut dan langsung berbalik saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat Hyoga keluar dari mansion Kido dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Siria… Kamu ngapain malam-malam gini di sini?" Tanya Hyoga.

Siria menunduk malu. Pasti sekarang Hyoga menganggapnya aneh karena keluyuran malam-malam. Ia kebingungan menjelaskannya, masalahnya ia tidak sedang membawa buku catatannya, soalnya ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang malam-malam begini.

Hyoga merasakan kebingungannya dan tersenyum pada Siria. "Pakai bahasa isyarat aja. Sophie sudah… eh… mengajariku sedikit." Kata Hyoga sambil tersipu. Ia tidak bisa bilang pada Siria kalau Hyoga meminta Sophie mengajarinya agar ia bisa lebih mudah berkomunikasi dengan Siria.

Siria terlihaat kurang yakin. Ia belum pernah melakukan bahasa isyarat pada siapapun selain Sophie, tapi ia mencobanya.

'**Aku nggak bisa tidur'**

Hyoga mengangguk, pertanda ia mengerti apa yang Siria coba katakan kepadanya. "Kenapa nggak bisa tidur?" Tanya Hyoga.

'**Mimpi buruk…'**

Hyoga mengangguk lagi. "Ya sudah, mau jalan-jalan berdua? Aku akan temani kamu sampai kamu mengantuk." Kata Hyoga lembut.

Siria kaget mendengarnya, dan lagi itu kan merepotkan.

'**Nanti merepotkan… Lagian, bukannya Hyoga-kun mau pergi besok?'**

Hyoga lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err.. Iya sih… cuman kan bahaya kalau anak perempuan kayak kamu jalan sendirian malam-malam begini." Kata Hyoga malu-malu.

Siria mengedipkan matanya, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan tersenyum apada Hyoga, yang sukses membuat Hyoga nge-blush.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua jalan-jalan bersama.

* * *

"Malam ini dingin yah…" Sahut Hyoga.

Mereka sekarang tengah berada di taman dan sedang duduk di bangku taman. Tidak ada hal special yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya duduk, bercerita, dan memandang bintang-bintang di langit.

'**Sudah bulan Oktober sih…'**

Hyoga mengangguk. Siria menghela nafas dan menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia memang sudah mulai mengantuk, tapi ia takut untuk tidur. Ia takut kalau-kalau mimpi itu mulai menghantuinya, lagi.

Hyoga yang merasakan kagundahan Siria, mulai berpikir, apa ada cara agar Siria semangat kembali? Ia lalu mmelihat sekelilingnya untuk melihat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menghibur Siria. Matanya lalu terhenti pada bangku taman sebelah mereka. Si bangku itu tertempel kertas bertulis: **BARU DI CAT. JANGAN DI PEGANG!**

Ide gila langsung muncul di benak Hyoga, ia lalu menyentuh bangku itu dengan jari telunjuknya, dan benar saja. Catnya masih basah. Ia lalu menyembunyikan tangannya yang baru habis memegang cat.

"Eh Siria."

Sira mengangkat mukanya, lalu seketika itu juga, Hyoga menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung Siria. Siria kaget karena jari Hyoga terasa dingin. Ia lalu memegang hidungnya dan menemukan bahwa ada cat berwarna putih.

"Hahahaha! Kau terlihat lucu dengan hidung putihmu!" Canda Hyoga.

Siria melihat Hyoga sambil tersenyum geli.

'Oh, jadi begitu caramu bermain?' Pikir Siria.

Ia lalu melirik kursi taman di dekatnya, yang juga ada bertuliskan bahwa bangku itu baru saja di cat. Ia lalu mencolek kursi itu dan cepat-cepat menyentuh pipi Hyoga, hingga akhirnya ada sebuah garis putih pendek di pipi Hyoga.

Siria lalu tertawa geli dan menggerakan mulutnya.

**Impas**

Hyoga langsung tersenyum juga, ia senang Siria kembali ceria. "Oh, jadi gitu caranya nih?" Hyoga lalu langsung berdiri dan mencolek kembali pipi Siria dengan jarinya yang masih ada cat basahnya. Siria tertawa lagi lalu ia juga berdiri hendak melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia tersandung kakinya sendiri (A/N: Gimana ceritanya tuh?) Untung saja Hyoga langsung menangkapnya.

Jantung Siria berdegup kencang saat ia merasakan Hyoga memeluknya. Ia yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah berubah merah.

Hyoga tidak lebih baik lagi. Ia hampir mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup keras dan ia berani bersumpah bahwa wajahnya memerah.

Mereka diam sesaat seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Hyoga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ma-maaf…" Kata Hyoga canggung.

Siria hanya mengangguk. Hyoga memalingkan wajahnya sementara Siria menunduk malu.

Sudah cukup lama Siria menyimpan perasaan pada Hyoga, sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Hyoga, Siria sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Besok, Hyoga akan pergi… Pergi berperang… bisa saja Hyoga tak selamat besok. Siria lalu membulatkan tekadnya. Ia harus mengatakannya sebelum terlambat. Siria lalu menarik baju Hyoga.

"Ng? Ke-kenapa Siria?" Tanya Hyoga yang mukanya masih memerah.

Siria menarik nafas. Air matanya sudah mau keluar. Ia lalu menggerakkan mulutnya. Ia tak peduli biarpun ia bisu. Ia tak perduli kalau Hyoga tak bisa membaca bibirnya. Ia lalu mulai menggerakan mulutnya.

**Aku**

**Sayang**

**Kamu**

Hyoga terdiam saat ia membaca bibir Siria. Apakah benar yang ia barusan katakana? 'Aku Sayang Kamu'? Hyoga sama sekali tidak menyangka! Hyoga tidak menyangka bahwa Siria mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Jujur saja, Ia sudah mulai menyukai Siria dari lama sekali… Entah dari kapan ia tidak perduli, tapi ia senang mengetahui bahwa Siria menyukainya.

Sementara itu Siria masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut kalau Hyoga bilang ia tidak menyukainya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat Hyoga tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Wajah Siria merah padam karena pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Terima Kasih…" Bisik Hyoga lembut. "Aku juga menyayangimu… Siria…" Bisik Hyoga.

Air mata Siria tak terbendung lagi. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar Hyoga juga menyukainya. Ia mengubur wajahnya di dada Hyoga dan air matanya langsung mengalir keluar.

Hyoga mempererat pelukannya. Ia menikati momen itu, karena, ia tidak tahu apa ia akan kembali hidup-hidup dari Sanctuary, jadi setidaknya ia ingin menikmati momennya bersama Siria.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hyoga melepaskan pelukannya dan ia menatap Siria.

Ia lalu memegang kedua pipi Siria dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Siria. Siria menutup matanya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, namun terasa seperti sudah beberapa jam. Mereka lalu menyudahi sesi ciuman itu.

"Sudah ngantuk?" Tanya Hyoga. Siria mengangguk. "Ya sudah, ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

* * *

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke mansion dulu." Kata Hyoga. Siria mengangguk. Baru saja Hyoga akan melangkah pergi Siria menghentikannya.

"Hm?"

Siria lalu melepaskan gelang yang dikenakannya dan memberikannya pada Hyoga.

'**Ini gelang ibuku. Gelang ini selalu melindungiku dari kecil. Kamu pakai saja biar kamu bisa kembali dengan selamat dari Sanctuary.' **Kata Siria.

"Eh? Tapi ini pasti sangat berharga bagimu, aku tak bisa menerimanya." Kata Hyoga.

Siria hanya tersenyum.

'**Aku lebih senang jika gelang ini bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayangi' **

Hyoga tersenyum dan menerima gelang itu. Ia lalu mengecup dahi Siria. "Suatu saat, kalau kita sudah cukup umur. Akan kupinang kau." Kata Hyoga.

Siria tersipu lalu tersenyum.

**Kutunggu** ucapnya.

The End

* * *

**Mari balas review!**

**#AmuletWin777**

**Gianti: Shun dari sekarang udah harus punya nyali dong! Iya kan Shun?  
Shun: *blush*  
Sophie: *blush*  
Milo: WOI Shun! Lu berani banget cium adik gue!  
Shun: Ma-maafkan saya!  
Gianti: Milo! Cukup! Err sampai di sini sulu yah Wina-chan, saya harus menahan Milo.**

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**

**Gianti: Saya turut bersimpati Ikki  
Sophie: Kalau Henna-chan menikah dengan Ikki-san nanti… Henna-chan jadi nee-chan aku dong? Asyik! Boleh kupanggil Henna-nee nggak?**

**#TsukiRin Matsushima29**

**Gianti : Makasih :3**

**Next: Hades and Persephone!**


	3. Chapter 3 Persephone

THIRD KISS: PERSEPHONE

Underworld… Tempat di mana Hades, sang Raja Dunia Bawah bermukim. Tempat yang gelap di mana cahaya tidak akan pernah ada. Namun, tahukah kalian bahwa ada setangkai bunga yang mekar sempurna di tempat gelap ini?

Ya, bunga itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Persephone, sang Dewi Musim Semi. Ia di bawa- err… mungkin lebih tepatnya diculik kali yah?- oleh sang Dewa Dunia Bawah sendiri, yaitu Hades. Awalnya memang membuat Persephone kesal dan sedih, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai menyukai suami barunya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal si Dewi sendiri, ia sekarang tengah duduk di singgasananya di Giudecca. Ia duduk sambil menyanyikan nada-nada asal. Rambut coklat mudanya ia biarkan tergerai dan mencapai melebihi pundaknya, ia mengenakan gaun berwarna pink cerah, warna yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana tempatnya tinggal sekarang.

'Ahh… Bosan… Hades, kapan dikau selesai kerja?' batinnya.

"Selamat pagi Persephone-sama." Persephone terbuyarkan dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara kakak iparnya, Pandora.

"Ah, selamat pagi Pandora onee-sama…" Kata Persephone, berusaha terdengar semangat. Pandora tersenyum. "Apakah ada yang mengganggu anda? Anda kelihatannya tidak bersemangat."

Persephone menghela nafas "Ng… tidak kok, itu…" Persephone tersipu dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Ano… apa Hades… masih belum kembali?" Tanyanya malu-malu.

Pandora mengedipkan matanya lalu tertawa kecil. "Sayangnya belum. Beliau masih harus mengurus beberapa arwah orang mati bersama Thanatos-sama." Jawab Pandora. Persephone mengangguk dan kembali lesu.

"Apakah anda merindukan Hades-sama, Persephone-sama?" Tanya Pandora seraya mendekati Persephone. Persephone merona lalu ia mengangguk. Pandora mengusap kepala adiknya itu. "Tenang saja, saat Hades-sama kembali, Persephone-sama adalah orang pertama yang akan di cari oleh Hades-sama." Kata Pandora.

Persephone tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada kakak iparnya itu.

* * *

Persephone memandangi situasi Dunia Bawah dari jendela Giudecca. Ia merasa seperti sudah menunggu suaminya selama berbulan-bulan. Kapan, oh kapan suaminya akan pulang?

"Hah… Kapan kamu pulang coba? Aku udah kering kerontang nih nungguin kamu…" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Oh? Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang merindukanku, hmm?" bisik sebuah suara

Hening….

3, 2, 1… "KYAAAA!" Persephone sontak teriak. Ia berbalik dan melihat Hades memeluknya dan tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Hades! Demi Olympus, kau membuatku jantungan!" Serunya.

Hades terkekeh, tangannya masih berada di pinggang Persephone. "Maaf. Aku hanya mau memberikan istriku sedikit hadiah, lagipula, kau terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah di wajahmu itu." Bisik Hades dengan nada jahil.

Persephone langsung memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Mou… Bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku?" Tanya Persephone.

"Hmmm… Kurasa tidak… Wajahmu saat malu-malu terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan." Kata Hades.

Persephone menghela nafas. "Tuh… Mulai lagi ngegombalnya." Kata Persephone.

Hades hanya tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo kita pergi." Ajaknya.

"Ke mana?"

"Ellysium"

* * *

"Oke, ini jarang sekali. Tumben sekali kamu mengajakku ke Ellysium…" Kata Persephone sambil membuat mahkota bunga.

Hades duduk disampingnya sambil memperhatikan Persephone. "Yah… sekali-kalilah… dan lagi, kau lebih indah jika berada di tempat yang penuh bunga." Kata Hades. Persephone memutar bola matanya.

"Yak, Raja Gombal mulai beraksi lagi… Kamu ini senang banget yah ngegombal." Kat Persephone.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengaggap kata-kata manisku ini sebagai kata-kata yang serius melainkan sebagai gombalan?" Tanya Hades.

"Hmm… mungkin karena kau itu _sweet talker _aku yakin kau pernah menggoda setidaknya seorang perempuan fana, iya kan?" Tanya Persephone.

Hades menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh? Apa aku mendengar nada cemburu dari perkataanmu barusan?" Godanya yang sukses membuat Persephone nge-blush.

"Ng-nggak kok! Baka! (A/N: Tsundere nih XD)."

Hades terkekeh. Jujur saja istrinya ini sangat manis bila ia tersipu atau malu-malu. Itulah alasan kenapa Hades suka sekali menggodanya. "Yah… Aku belum pernah menggoda perempuan fana. Mereka terlihat membosankan. Jika aku menggoda mereka, pasti mereka langsung terbuai dengan kata-kataku." Kata Hades sambil memainkan bunga di tangannya.

"Percaya diri sekali kamu… Terus apa yang membuatku berbeda?" Tanya Persephone lalu ia berbalike ke Hades.

Hades berbalik ke Persephone dan memberikan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan. "Karena yah… Aku terpesona akan kecantikaknmu." Kata Hades.

Persephone memutar bola matanya. "Mulai lagi gombalnya…" Katanya.

Hades melihat kea rah Persephone. "Kenapa? Tidak percaya?" Tanya Hades.

"Mana bisa aku percaya? Aku kan udah bilang kamu itu _sweet talker_ dan raja ngegombal nomor 1, Mana bisa aku percaya begitu aja?" Kata Persephone.

Hades tersenyum penuh arti. "Baiklah…. Kalau begitu, tutup matamu." Kata Hades.

Persephone berbalik ke Hades dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tutup mata? Untuk apa?" tanya Persephone.

Hades tersenyum jahil . "Lihat saja nanti, tutup saja matamu." Katanya. Persephone menjadi bingung, tapi ia turuti saja apa kata Hades. Ia menutup matanya, lalu Hades mendekatkan wajahnya ke istrinya itu, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Persephone kaget dan sontak membuka matanya, tapi ia lalu menutupnya lagi dan membalas ciuman itu. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Mmm… bibirmu lembut sekali, dewi musim semiku." Kata Hades sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Muka Persephone langsung merona merah. "Idih, dasar _pervert_ !"

Hades tertawa "Oh? Tapi kulihat tadi kau cukup menikmati pertunjukkan kecil kita." Kata Hades.

"Mou… Hades no baka!" Katanya sambil memalingkan wajah. Hades terkekeh lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Oh, ayolah… Tidak bisakah suamimu ini menikmati sedikit waktu yang bisa ia habiskan bersama istri tercintanya?" Tanyanya.

Persephone hanya terdiam lalu ia menghela nafas. "Haah… iya deh, iya… cuman kau juga jangan terlalu sering menjahiliku dong…" Kata Persephone.

"Sayang sekali itu tak bisa kulakukan… Sudah kubilang bahwa aku suka melihat rona merah di wajahmu bukan?" Goda Hades.

Persephone tersipu lagi. "Terserah saja deh… Oh, yah bisa kau tunduk sedikit?" Pinta Persephone.

Hades memandangnya dengan bingung lalu menuruti apa katanya. Persephone lalu meletakkan mahkota bunga yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Oh, cocok sekali! Tak kusangka seorang Dewa Dunia Bawah akan terlihat gagah dengan mahkota bunga." Kata Persephone sambil tertawa geli. Hades menyentuh mahkota bunga tersebut dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah… tidak buruk juga… asalkan kau yang membuatnya, apapun akan kupakai." Kata Hades. Persephone tertawa lagi. Hades lalu berdiri, mahkota bunga masih ada di atas kepalanya. "Ayo kita kembali." Kata Hades.

"Oke."

* * *

**Yap…. Ini kayaknya lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya yah? Romance gak ada kerasa sama sekali -_- yap! Waktunya balas review!**

**#AmuletWin777**

**Gianti: Iya, tapi Ikki kan kakaknya Shun… Teru… ciuman doang gak boleh kelihatan…. Suatu saat juga cepat atau lambat Mitsuki juga akan ngalamin kok  
Sophie: Dan lagi, nggak baik lho kalau Teru-san terlalu overprotective ama Mitsuki-chan… **

**#TsukiRin Matsushima29**

**Gianti: Iyalah! Masa' mau nempel ama mama terus  
Hyoga: WOI!  
Gianti: Tak diduga kau banyak penggemar yah Hyoga? Tapi hati tetep untuk Siria kan?  
Siria & Hyoga: *blush***

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**

**Siria: *Eh? Salut ama saya? Kenapa?*  
Gianti: *facepalm* Jiyaaah nih anak  
Sophie: Kan Ikki-san kakaknya Shun… :3**

**#Shimmer Caca**

**Sophie: Egh!? Tiket ke hotel? Untuk apa!?  
Gianti: Tenang aja kale, wong Milo udah ngambil tiketnya…  
Sophie: Oh… Mau kencan berdua yah? Good luck Milo-nii, dan Shimmer-nee XD**


End file.
